Subarashi
Subarashi ist der Eigenname des Reiches das von anderen wegen seiner geographischen und kulturellen Ausrichtung auch Mörderwabe genannt wird. Herrscher des Reiches ist Zardos, ein Hochlord der Finsternis, als Leiter der DU wohl vielerorts der Inbegriff der Finstermächte. __TOC__ Das Zentrum des Reiches wird zwischen Corigani und Karcanon am Blutigen Band vermutet. Ein Reich wie Subarashi, bzw. für unsere ausländischen Leser, ist schwer zu beschreiben, zu konfus erscheint vielen die Denkweise dieses Volkes, aus diesem Grunde hier einige kurze Stichworte, die zwar nur die Oberfläche ankratzen, aber ein wenig Einblick in die Denkweise dieses Volkes aufzeigen. Erstmal... Um das Handeln der Subarashi zu verstehen, ihr Umgang untereinander, ihr Lebensstil, ihr Verhalten muß man sich nochmals ins Gedächtniss rufen, daß Subarashi in der Vergangenheit und in weiten Bereichen auch in der Gegenwart, gekennzeichnet ist durch Rohstoffmangel, Enge, Überbevölkerung und dem Kampf ums Überleben. Marodierende Monsterhorden haben sich genauso ins Volksgedächtniss gegraben wie Hungersnöte und Überbevölkerung in den wenigen bewohnbahren Landstrichen ihres gigantischen, von Bergen und Vulkanen umgebenen Kessels. Das sollte man vorrausschicken, um den Rest zu verstehen – vielleicht auch, um die "aggressive Aussenpolitik" wenn schon nicht zu akzeptieren so doch wenigstens teilweise Ihre Gründe zu kennen. Denn dazu trug ebenso die Überbevölkerung bei, wie das vollkommene Unverständis der Subarashi für die natürlichen Zusammenhänge und die Naturverbundenheit vieler Lichtreiche. Betr. Die Familie In der Vergangenheit galt nur eine Familie, die mindestens 4 Generationen umfaßte als vollständig. Während der Großvater den Garten und die Enkel hütete waren 3 Generationen von Frauen mit dem Haushalt beschäftigt oder ergingen sich in Müßiggang - wenn sie reich genug für Sklaven oder mächtig genug für Untergebene waren - während die Männer sich im Kriegshandwerk übten, Jagden oder philosophierten. Aber diese Zeiten waren schon lange vor Allumeddon vorbei, als immer mehr und mehr auf den kleinen Landstrichen ernährt werden mußten, verschärft durch den Umbruch zu diesem Ereignis zerbrach etwa 150 Jahre später dieses Bild der Familie endgültig zu Pondaron. Immer mehr wurde die Aufgabe der Familie durch die eigene Kaste übernommen. Hier waren die Freunde, mit den anderen Kastenmitgliedern wuchs man auf, unternahm in seiner Freizeit aktivitäten gemeinsam und von diesen wurde man auch beerdigt. Heute ist es zwar so, daß jeder Subarashi seine Eltern ehrt und auch regelmäßig besucht, aber einen Familienverbund gibt es nicht mehr. Wenn sich ein Subarashi zwischen seiner Kaste und seinen Eltern entscheiden müßte, würde er erstere wählen. Betr. Besitz & Geld Zwar gibt es auch reiche, mächtige oder hoch angesehene Subarashi, die Land und Häuser besitzen und fast jeder Subarashi hat ein Dokument daß ihm zum Besitzer über irgendein Stück Land macht, das aber oftmals nichts abwirft. Und so besitzt das Groß der Bevölkerung nicht sehr viel mehr, als das, was sie mit sich herumtragen. Obwohl jeder die Chance hat, durch persönlich Einsatz zu Erfolg und Reichtum zu kommen ist der Besitz des einzelnen doch eher gering, obwohl dies nicht als Verlust angesehen wird, denn materieller Erfolg ist nicht das Maß, an dem man in Subarashi gemessen wird, es gilt vielmehr der persönliche Lebensweg, ein Subarashi wird an seinen Taten gemessen, die ihm Ehre und Macht einbringen. So gibt es durchaus beispielsweise einige Lehrmeister der Kampfkunst, die zwar bettelarm sind (an Geld und Gütern), sich aber aufgrund ihrer Taten und Fähigkeiten keinerlei Gedanken darüber machen müssen, wovon sie leben. Benötigen sie beispielsweise eine neue Waffe, so wird sich jeder Waffenschmied freuen, ihnen eine solche nach ihren Wünschen anzufertigen, denn er kann durch das Wissen dieses Lehrmeisters seine Fähigkeiten verbessern - ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt ist denn auch, daß es sein Ansehen steigert, daß dieser Lehrmeister eine seiner Waffen benutzt - Geld, das es zwar auch gibt, spielt also eine eher untergeordnete Rolle - man benötigt es, um den Wert einer Ware oder einer Dienstleistung zu messen - nicht den Wert eines Wesens oder des Erfolges. Goldstücke im herkömmlicnen Sinne gibt es denn eigentlich schon gar nicht, auch wenn sie in einigen Bereichen des Reiches sicherlich noch vorkommen., meist wird wirklich ein “Sinnwert” verschoben, der aber durchaus der Bezahlung in Goldmünzen gleichkommt - ja, es kann sogar vorkommen, daß man mit der Arbeits- oder Dienstleistung eines anderen "bezahlt", der einem selbst noch etwas schuldet. So kann es passieren, daß beispielseise ein Schlachter von einem Kunden mit der Arbeit eines Messerschleifers für sein Fleisch bezahlt wird - ohne daß dieser davon wissen muß. Benötigt er die Arbeit des Messerschleifgers nicht, so gibt er sie weiter an den Bauern, von dem er die Tiere ersteht und dieser wiederrum könnte sie als Bestandteil seiner Steuer an seinen Herren abtreten, der dann den Schleifer kommen läßt um einen entsprechenden Anteil seiner Schwerter auf vordermann bringen zu lassen. Wieviel dieselbe Arbeit für jeden der Beteiligten dabei an Wert hat, ist unterschiedlich und kann erheblich schwanken, bevor auch nur der erste Handschlag getan wird – hängt aber neben dem persönlichen nutzen der Dienstleistung (und der dafür erwarteten Ware) auch vom entsprechenden Aufwand ab. Selbstverständlich ist es aber auch möglich, sich eine solche Arbeitsleistung in echtem geld auszuahlen zu lassen, beispielsweise um im Ausland zu handeln, oder um einen ausländischen Handler zu bezahlen. In diesem Fall gibt es aber fest vorgeschriebene, und durchaus schwankende, Umrechnungskurse, die den Wert, welche die entsprechende Dienstleistung für einen selbst haben mag, weitestgehend unberücksichtigt läßt. Betr. Der Wert einer Ware oder “Wieviel kostet der Preis” Viele Händler, die versucht haben, ihr Salär in Subarashi zu verdienen, sind an der komplizierten Art gescheitert, in der die Subarashi einen Preis festlegen. Auch hier ist es einmal mehr notwendig, auf den Mangel und die Überbevölkerung in Subarashi hinzuweisen, der in den vergangenen Jarhunderten herrschte und stellenweise auch heute noch herrscht. Denn in Subarashi wird er Preis einer Ware oder einer Dienstleistung durch etwas festgelegt, was man am ehesten als “Energiewert” bezeichnen kann. Dieswer wert berücksichtigt nicht nur, welcher Aufwand betrieben wurde, eine ware herzustellen, sondern auch, wofür diese Ware verwendet wird und welchen Aufwand es bereitet, diese wieder zu entsorgen, welche Folgen die Nutzung der Ware oder Dienstleistung hat, sowie welche “Energierückgewinnung” die eigentliche Nutzung der Ware oder Dienstleistung mit sich bringt. Einige Beispiele “Nehmen wir an, sie wollen einen Bogen feinstes Papier kaufen. Das Haar muß zuvor nicht nur über mehrere Jahre gepflegt werden (Öl - Pressung und Verschmutzung der Umwelt, vorher die Züchtung des Strauches, Wasserverbrauch und Verschmützung ect. ) bevor es geschnitten wird (Messerschärfung (Erzabschöpfung, Schmieden ect., schneiden selbst, Personenvorbereitung ect.) und die Aufbereitung beginnen kann. Bei der Herstellung fallen dann Wasserverbrauch und Verschmutzung, wie lange verdunstetes Wasser braucht um in den Kreislauf zurückzukehren wird überschlagen, die Trockenzeit wird berücksichtigt ect. Kommt man dann endlich dazu, das Papier zu kaufen, hängt der Preis davon ab, wofür der Bogen Papier verwendet wird. Als Flugblatt (kurze Verwendung) ist es wesentlich teurer, als für den Hausbau (10 Jahre Verwendungsdauer) - obwohl es sich um denselben Bogen Papier handelt. Nun fließt in den Preis auch noch der Aufwand ein, der nötig ist, um diesen Bogen Papier nach seiner Verwendung wieder zu entsorgen, was in diesem Falle bedeutet, es einfach verrotten zu lassen. d.H. der Energieverbrauch, der durch die Boden- und Wasserbelastung bzw. durch Arbeitsstunden entsteht ist relativ gering, was den Bogen Papier recht preiswert macht - ganz im Gegensatz z.B. zu einem Kleidungsstück, das normalerweise wieder eingeschmolzen wird, was seine “Energiebilanz” doch etwas ins ungleichgewicht bringt. Aber wir sind ja nochnicht fertig. Nehmen wir nun diesen Bogen Papier als Flugblatt, so bringt seine eigentliche Nutzung (das Lesen) keinerlei Energie, ganz im Gegenteil, der Leser verschwendet wertvolle Zeit, die er anderweitig verwenden könnte. Ganz im Gegensatz dazu das Kleidungsstück. Es schütz im allgemeinen vor Kälte und Wind, man benötigt also weniger Heizstoff und kann besser Arbeiten auch bei schlechtem Wetter - beides verbessert die Energiebilanz des Kleidungsstücks erehblich und macht es preiswerter. Oder Essen. Die Herstellung von Getreide ist im Energieverhältniss recht preiswert, da dem Boden zwar Nährstoffe entzogen werden, es wird Wasser verbraucht ect, aber dieser Verbrauch kann größtenteil wieder zugeführt werden. Die eines Schweines, welches im Verhältniss zur späteren Energiegewinnung beim Verzehr etwa die 30fache Menge des Getreides verputzt, sieht da schon schlechter aus, obwohl das Schwein, durch die Rückgewinnung der Energie mittels Dung, Haut und Knochen ein wenig in seiner Energiebilanz wieder wettmachen kann, denn dem Boden werden wieder Nährstoffe zugeführt, wenn man den Dung auf die Felder bringt, oder aber man verfeuert ihn, auch das verbessert die Energiebilanz. In beiden Fällen sind Nahrungsmittel im allgemeinen recht preiswert, weil ihre spätere Entsorgung auf alle Fälle an anderer Stelle die Bilanz verbessert. Dasselbe Schwein in der Lederproduktion wird unbezahlbar, wenn man nicht das Fleisch essen würde. Letztendlich ist das, was man bezahlt die Gesamtsumme aus Erstellungsenergie und Verwertungsenergie sowie der Entsorgungsenergie. Allerdings muß man diesen Preis als lange Reihe sehen, denn die Preisfestlegung geht teilweise über dutzende Schritte hinweg - und ein guter Händler kommt dabei “von Hölzgen aufs Stöckchen”, wie man in Teilen Dharghonds sagt. Ein Subarashi kann diese Zusammenhänge in Bruchteilen überschlagen und aneinanderreihen, andere Bürger haben offensichtlich schon Schwierigkeiten, das System überhaupt zu verstehen. All dies führt dazu, das Waren, die zwar in der Herstellung preiswert, nach Gebrauch aber fast nicht mehr loszuwerden sind extrem Teuer werden. So erklährt sich auch, warum Dienstleistungen im Reich so extrem preiswert sind, während stellenweise Produkte, die man in anderen Reichen geradezu nachgeworfen bekommt, in Subarashi exorbitante Preise erreichen. Ein Schwert beispielsweise, in Darghond Alltagsgut ist in Subarashi für den normalen Bürger unbezahlbar, da sein Energieaufkommen im Verhältniss zu seinem Energienutzen jenseits von gut und böse liegen. Diese Beispiele verdeutlichen das komplexe Wirtschaftsdenken der Subarashi nur sehr unvollkommen, aber sie zeigen die gröbsten Grundzüge auf. Betr. Bauwerke & Lebensstil In der Vergangenheit wurden Häuser für einzelne Familien meist aus Papier und Stein erstellt, mit einer Dachverspannung aus Metall. Diese Art von Häusern - und vor allem das Grundstückt auf dem es stehen soll - können sich heute nur noch wenige leisten, denn der Platz dafür ist schlichtweg nicht da bzw. sehr teuer - selbstverständlich gibt es auch noch eine Reihe normaler Häuser im alten Stil, aber dafür sollte man schon der geobenen Mittelklassen angehören. Und so wohnen die meisten Einwohner, gerade in den Städten, in Wabenförmig angeordneten Wohnwänden. Hierbei handelt es sich um oftmals hundert Meter hohe, etwa 2 Meter Tiefe und nicht selten mehrere hundert Meter Lange Wände aus Stein, Metall, oder Basalt. Diese sind unterteilt in viele ca. 1x2 Meter große Waben oder Kästen. Hier befindet sich das persönliche Reich eines Subarashi. Der Platz reicht aus, um sich schlafen zu legen, zu essen und seine persönliche Habe unterzubringen. Eine Tür gibt es nicht, sie ist nach der Meinung eines Subarashi eigentlich auch nicht notwendig, aber gegen das Wetter und anderen Unbill gibt es ein Papierrollo das man hinunterziehen kann - wirkliche Intimsphäre, wie sie ein Mittelländer kennt gibt aber auch diesnicht - erst recht nicht, wenn man dahinter ein Licht anzündet. Erreichen kann man sein eigenes Plätzchen über eine Unmenge an Leitern, Seilen und Stangen, die überall befestigt sind - oder man nutzt die Kannten der Behausungen seiner Nachbaren. Von diesen Wohnwänden gibt es verschiedenste Fassungen, mal sehr schmal gebaut mit länglichen Kabinen - dafür aber nicht so tief - die der Armee sind Rund gebaut mit dem Übungsplatz in der Mitte, die der Shikkomu sind sehr flach, dafür aber unglaublich weitläufig und in einigen Gegenden stehen sie sogar unterirdisch. In den Städten stehen diese Wohnwände in den billigen Wohnvierteln oftmals so nahe beieinander, daß man seinem Gegenüber von der anderen Straßenseite die Hand geben kann. Nicht selten nimmt der Besitzer noch kleine bauliche Veränderungen vor, die seinem persönlichen Geschmack entsprechen, was zu einem wilden Sammelsurium an den Wänden führt. Oftmals wachsen gegenüberstehende Gebäude in den Spitzen auch zusammen, um so mehr Raum zu schaffen - was natürlich die darunterliegende Straße arg abdunkelt. Daß diese Wohnwände nicht geeignet sind, um einen vollständigen Haushalt unterzubringen dürfte jedem klar sein. Und so kommt es denn auch daß sich das eigentliche Leben eines Subarashi ausserhalb seiner Wohnwabe abspielt. Er wäscht sich in der Badeanstallt, ißt in einem der vielen Restaurants, betet im öffentlichen Tempel, trifft sich mit Freunden oder der Familie an einem der vielen öffentlichen Plätze und nur gelegentlich wird er jemanden zu sich nach Hause einladen. Ein Dorf muß man sich in Subarashi am ehesten als einen oder mehrere Quader von Wohnblöcken vorstellen, an dessen Grund die Stallungen für das Vieh stehen, auf dessen Dach (oder in dessen unmittelbarer Umgebung) die öffentlichen Gebäude zu finden sind und das alles nur, um nicht zuviel des kostbaren Platzes zu verschwenden. Da man theoretisch alles, was sich in der eigenen Kammer befindet, ohne große Probleme mit sich führen kann stellt auch ein Umzug - beispielsweise bei einer Heirat, keinen allzugroßes Problem dar. Wenn man sich hinaus in die Hochebenen begibt, findet man auch noch eine ganze Reihe normaler Dörfer im alten Stil, da es hier genug unfruchtbaren Boden gibt, als daß man darauf ein Haus bauen kann - dies wird allerdings mit erheblichen Einschnitten in der Lebensqualität bezahlt, so daß die meisten doch die billigen Wohnwände bevorzugen. Dies führte übrigens dazu, daß es durchaus eine Möglichkeit des Geldverdienens ist, größere Räumlichkeiten Stundenweise zu vermieten. Betr. Der Tod eines Subarashi Auch hier ist das Verhalten stark von der Denkstrucktur des Mangels geprägt. Was noch verwertet werden kann wird genutzt, denn der Tote ist nach seiner Opferung an Seth nur noch eine leere Hülle. Nach seinem Tode wird der verstorbene mit einigen Gebeten zum nächsten Tempel oder Schrein des Seth geführt (oder entsprechend präpariert einem der großen Zentren zugeführt) und dort möglichst noch in der gleichen Nacht geopfert. Das Blut findet danach die übliche Verwendung. Der Tote, nunmehr nur noch leere Hülle, denn Seth hat seinen Geist in seine Reihen aufgenommen, wird geöffnet und das Herz - als Platz des Lebens - und das Gehirn - als Platz des Geistes - werden entnommen und in den Gewölben des Tempels zur letzten Ruhe gebettet. Das Haar wird geschoren (so denn welches da ist) Die Haut wird abgezogen und als Bespannung verwendet - für Fenster, Trommeln, Segel - oder wo immer man Leder und Stoffe benötigt. Das Fleisch wird beim Totenmahl verzehrt oder dem Tempel geopfert und die Sehnen finden in einer Reihe von Spannmechanismen Verwendung. Die Knochen werden im Bau von Häuser, Tempel, Brücken oder Straßen verwendet - oder zur Herstellung anderer Gebrauchsmaterialien. Es gibt eigentlich nichts, das nicht irgendwie verwendung findet. Für einen Nichtsubarashi mag das hart oder unappetitlich klingen, für einen Subarashi ist es vollkommen normal über eine Straße aus Knochen zu laufen - er hat es nicht anders kennengelernt für ihn ist nur Herz und Gehirn wichtig, der Rest ist ... Rohmaterial. Zur Erinnerung an einen Verstorbenen wird aber oftmals eine Haarlocke aufbewahrt - obwohl dies schon ein gewisser Luxus ist. Wenn es ihm irgendwie möglich ist, verteilt der Gläubige vor seinem Tode seinen Nachlass und führt seine letzte (und vielfach auch erste) Pilgerfahrt zu einem der großen Tempel durch, um sich dort auf den Tode vorzubereiten und dann “in Seths Reich” einzugehen - und sich dort letztendlich zu opfern. Dies wird als die höchstmögliche Form der Pilgerfahrt angesehen und jeder Gläubige bemüht sich darum, auf diese Weise zu sterben. Besonders verdiende Subarashi werden anschließend einbalsamiert und in einem Tempel aufgebahrt, auf daß sich jeder ihrer erinnert und ihren Rat erfragen kann. Der Tod als solches hat für einen Subarashi kaum Schrecken, da sich jeder Subarashi als Teil eines Organismus sieht – durchaus auch als sehr eigenständiger Teil – und da dieser Organismus auch den Tod einzelner übersteht und sich ständig durch die Ewigkeit erneuert ist der Tod eines einzelnen, auch durchaus engen Familienangehörigen, ein zwar durchaus schmerzhafter, nichtsdesdotrotz alltäglicher Vorgang, der das Ganze nicht behindert. Betr. Das Kastensystem Das System der Kaste ist in Subarashi sehr bestimmend, allerdings handelt es sich nicht, wie in vielen anderen Ländern, um eine Unterteilung in verschiedene soziale Stufen (die es aber durchaus innerhalb der Kaste gibt) sondern in verschiedene Berufsgruppen. So ist das Militär eine Kaste für sich, ebenso wie die Händler oder die Papierhersteller, die Stoffweber oder die Kartographen. Schon in jungen jahren werden die Subarashi umfangreich auf ihre Fähigkeiten, Interessen und Neigungen mehrfach geprüft und dann zwischen ihrem 10 und 13 Lebensjahr, wenn ihre allgemeine Ausbildung abgeschlossen ist, vor eine Auswahl an Kasten gestellt, die ihnen am besten Zusagen. Unter diesen können sie sich dann eine Aussuchen. In den meisten Fällen funtkioniert das System auch - leider nicht immer, da sich Neigungen und interessen des Einzelnen ändern können. Allerdings geschieht dies sehr selten, denn schon vor vielern Jarhunderten hat man in Subarashi erkannt, daß der Einzelne letztendlich ein Gefangener seiner ihn beeinflussenden Umwelt ist - ihm gefällt, was er hat, weil er es hat. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte hat die Kaste schleichend die Aufgabe der Familie übernommen, die heute nur noch als untergeordnete Einheit Geltung hat. Ein Aufstieg innerhalb der Kaste ist für jeden durch Einsatz und Hingabe möglich, wird aber nicht selten durch ein gewisses Maß an Korruption gehindert - auch rassische Vorurteile können ebenso eine Rolle spielen, wie traditionelles Denken. So wird beispielsweise ein traditionell denker Händler niemals eine Frau zu seiner Stellvertreterin ernennen. Dort wo sich das Kastensytsem durchgesetzt hat, was nicht in allen Kolonien der Fall ist, hat es einen weiteren Vorteil - über sehr große Entfernungen kann die Einheit des Geldes transferiert werden. Wir auf Kiombael die Arbeit eines Messerschleifers benötigt, so kann man durchaus die Gilde in Zár damit beauftragen und auch dort entsprechend bezahlen. Diese wird dann dafür sorgen, das die Arbeit (und die Geldeinheit) nach Kiombale tranferriert wird, ohne daß auch nur ein einziges Goldstück bzw. ein einziger Higaisan tatsächlich transportiert wird. Betr. Kleidung & Schmuck Ein Subarashi trägt normalerweise sehr wenig Kleidung. Seine Kleidung ist, was die Menge betrifft, durchweg nach den Gegebenheiten gerichtet, auch wenn er gewohnt ist, den hohen Temperaturen seiner Heimat entsprechend, wenig davon zu tragen (vor allem so wenig wie möglich, denn Kleidung empfindet er als beengent), so wird er doch nicht auf die Idee kommen, im tiefsten Winter ohne wärmende Oberbekleidung in die Natur zu ziehen. Aber aufgrund des früher herrschenden Mangels ist Nackheit in Subarashi nichts ungewöhnliches, obwohl sich seit den Einwanderungswellen zu Allumeddon und Pondaron eingebürgtert hat, zumindest die Scham zu verhüllen. Wenn ein Subarashi Kleidung trägt, dann ist dies normalerweise aus einem entsprechendem Anlaß heraus - beispielsweise einem Botschaftsempfang, um einen bestimmten Status zu verdeutlichen - beispielsweise die Zugehörigkeit zum Heer oder die hohe Position innerhalb einer Kaste, oder weil es durch die Witterung angebracht erscheint. So ist eine Frau, die mit nacktem Oberkörper auf dem Markt einkaufen geht für einen Subarashi nichts ungewöhnliches - sie wäre es auch nicht, wenn sie vollkommen Nackt währe - während es in Darghond zu ernsthaften Tumulten kam, als Subarashimänner, als die Temperaturen anstiegen, plötzlich mit nacktem Oberkörper auf dem Felde standen und dies bebauten. Der Stil der Kleidung hängt weitestgehend von den zur verfügung stehenden Rohstoffen ab, so ist der größte Teil wohl der enganliegende MWS. Erst, wenn man es sich leisten kann, kommen weitere Materialien hinzu, die auch eine größere Bandbreite an Möglichkeiten der Gestaltung eröffnen - man hat aber auch durchaus schon Subarashi in Papierhosen gesehen ... aber wertvollere Stoffe stehen eigentlich nur den höheren Positionen offen bzw. müssen sich erst lange erarbeitet werden. Apropos Hosen - die werden, in einer mit etwa dreifacher oberschenkelumfassenden Umfang, sehr weiten Version eigentlich nur von Männern getragen, während Frauen weitestgehend bei Kleidern und Röcken bleiben. Schmuck wird übrigens in Subarashi gar nicht getragen, dafür sind Bemalungen des Körpers sehr beliebt - üblich hierbei bei den Frauen, die sich die Partie rund um die Augen mit grellen Farben kunstvoll oftmal bis zum Haaransatz verzieren, während die Männer eher eine Bemalung ihres Oberkörpers bevorzugen - und dezentere Farben. Bei beiderlei Geschecht ist eine weißfärbung des Gesichtes sehr beliebt, wobei die Frauen in einem solchen Fall die Lippen und Augenpartie mit grellen Farben aktzentuieren, während die Männer darauf ganz verzichten und schwarzwilde Muster hinzufügen. Trägt man das Haar lang - was nicht unbedingt üblich ist, so flechtet man es oftmals zu kunstvollen Gebilden, obwohl der/die Durschschnittssubarashi es eher - und ausdrücklich - äusserst schlicht bevorzugt, wenn kein besonderer Anlass gegeben ist. Natürlich darf man bei all dem nicht vergessen, daß sich auch die Entwicklungen anderer Kulturen ihren Platz errungen haben, wenn auch nur im geringen Umfang. Betr. Technologie und Natur Die Naturverbundenheit vieler Waldvölker ist den Subarashi aufs äusserste suspekt. Ein Subarashi lernt die Natur eher als etwas Feindliches kennen, gegen das man sich behaupten muß. Auch wenn sich ein Subarashi sicherlich an einer schönen Blume oder einem ruhigen Bachlauf erfreuen kann, zieht er es vor, die Dinge unter Kontrolle zu haben und ihnen seine Ordnung aufzuzwingen - nur so kann er sich ohne Gefahr an Ihnen erfreuen. Der Subarashi bevorzugt eher die Technik gegenüber den natürlichen Dingen. Sie kann er kontrollieren, sie schütz ihn vor dem Chaos der Natur, sie erleichtert ihm das Leben. Dieses ist stark durch Technik geprägt und eindeutig von dieser Dominiert - wo sie einsetztbar ist, wird sie genutzt. Anstatt sich auf die eigene Kraft zu verlassen und einen Bogen zu nutzen bevorzugt man die Armbrust, bevor man den Schmiedehammer selber schwingt nutzt man lieber einen, durch das Schmiedefeuer angetrieben, überschweren Hammer. Jedes neue Spielzeug, wie beispielsweise die Dampfbetriebenen Vögel, wird begeistert aufgenommen und genutzt - ob sinnvoll oder nicht. Eine gewisse Technologieverliebtheit kann man den Subarashi sicherlich nicht absprechen, ebenso wie ein gerütteltes Maß an Naivität, daß sie so manche Gefahr übersehen läßt - ebenso wie teilweise nicht unerhebliche Schäden, die sie der Natur zufügen - nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil sie in einem Baum eigentlich nur den Rohstoff sehen, den er darstellt. Natur hat für sie eigentlich nur als kontrolliertes Erholungsgebiet eine Daseinsberechtigung, obwohl es einige Anhänger einer Natursekte gibt, welche diese schützen will - eine kleine Minderheit verirtter Naivlinge ... In diesem Zusammenhang ist es übrigens interessant, daß in Subarashi die Magie nicht der Natur, sondern der Technologie zugeordnet wird, sie ist ein Werkzeug das genutzt wird wie ein Schwert - dies schlägt sich auch in einer starken Ritualisierung der Magie nieder - ebenso wie ein einer weiten Verbreitung und Aktzeptanz. Magie als alltäglich zu bezeichnen währe aber sicherlich übertrieben. Betr. Schädelpyramiden Nach einer Schlacht werden oftmals die Schädel der erschlagenen Gegner zu einer großen Pyramide aufgeschichtet und angezündet. Nachdem das Fleisch verbrannt ist - ein Opfer an Seth - und die Flammen verloschen sind haben sich die Schädelknochen zu einer festen Masse verbacken, die zwar etwas porös ist, aber ansonnsten eine gute Witterungsbeständigkeit aufweist. Durch das Feuer sind die Knochen mattschwarz verkohlt, was ihre düstere, abschreckende Aura noch verstärkt. Solche Schädelpyramiden finden sich auf fast allen Schlachtfeldern und vielfach auch an der Grenze des Reiches. Sie dienen nicht der Abschreckung sondern sind auch ein Tribut an den Feind, den die Subarashi durchaus ernst meinen, denn was kann es für einen Gefallenen besseres geben, als noch im Tode Seth zu dienen? Betr. Licht Aggresive Politik, welche die persönliche Freiheit des Einzelnen zum Wohle einer, meist von anderen bestimmten Gemeinschaft einschränkt. Das Licht ansich ist, im Gegensatz zur Finsternis, nur vorrübergehend und kurzfristig. Die Finsternis ist das wahre sein, das Nichts des Geistes. Das Licht läßt vieles besser Erscheinen, als es wirklich ist und auch der Begriff des "Im falschen Licht sehen" ist sprichwörtlich. Das Licht rückt Unwichtiges in den Mittelpunkt und läßt es wichtig erscheinen, dem Schwachen täuscht es Sicherheit vor und Trostloses wirkt freundlich – damit betrügt es sich selbst und verblendet seine Anhänger. Es ist in seiner innersten Strucktur selbetrügerrich und vernichtend. Es täuscht Leben vor, und nimmt es doch, eine Kerze erlischt irgendwann, einem Feuer fehlt irgendwann das Holz, und selbst die Sonne wird eines Tages erlöschen und dann wird die Finsternis endgültig zurückkehren, wie sie auch jetzt schon jeden Raum einnimmt, den das Licht durch sein eigenes verzehrendes sein, aufgeben muß. Betr. Rechtswesen Das Rechtswesen im Reich ist einfach struckturiert. Es ist noch gar nicht solange her, da gab es auf alle Dellikte (Diebstahl, Mord, Beamtenbeleidigung) nur eine Antowrt: Todesstrafe. Das hat sich im laufe der letzen Jahrzehnte ein wenig gewandelt, aber immer noch ist das Rechtswesen recht drastisch und dienen bevorzugt der Abschreckung, weswegen grundsätzliche alles, von der Festsetzung über die Verhandlung bis zur Urteilsvollstreckung in der Öffentlichkeit stattfinden - schon alleine dies soll abschreckende Wirkung haben. So gilt bei schweren Vergehen die Todestrafe - oder die Sklaverei. Bei einfacheren Vergehn wie Diebstahl oder Betrug werden die entsprechenden Körperteile entfernt. Bei Diebstahl die Hände, bei Betrug die Zunge, bei Falschaussage die Zunge und die Augen usw. In allen Fällen bemüht man sich, auch dem Geschädigten einen Ausgleich zu schaffen. So endet, unabhängig von der Strafe, jeder aufgeklärte Gesetzesbruch meist in Sklaverei. Bei einem Mord wandert der Täter beispielsweise in die Sklaverei – sollte von den Hinterbliebenen nicht Genugtuung gefordert werden – und der von ihm erwirtschaftete Betrag kommt den Hinterbliebenen zugute, die damit beispielsweise eigene Sklaven kaufen können oder aber ihr Leben geniesen können - wenn dies in der Mentalität eines Subarashis verankert währe. Rechtshoheit haben der Sangi (mit Vetorecht des Zardos), Zardos selbst, jeder Kashiracho einer Provinz und in geringerem Umfang auch jeder, der einen Untergebenen hat ... Betr. Andere Rassen Der Subarashi ist im allgemeinen anderen Rassen gegenüber sehr tollerant - was bleibt ihm auch anderes übrig, wächst er doch mit Orks, Kobolden, Mörderbienen und anderen Wesen der Finsternis auf. Seit Anbeginn der Zeit haben Subarashi Kontakte zu den verschiedensten Rassen gehabt - und diese in ihre Gesellschaft intergriert. Ein Ork als Bedienung in einer Kneipe ist für sie genauso natürlich wie ein Troll als Botschafter. Auch wenn viele vielen dieser Wesen gegenüber eher arrogant auftreten, so bewerten sie diese nicht nach ihrer Rasse, sondern nach ihrem Verhalten - und ein Subarashi-Ork hat keinerlei Probleme damit, seine Innenweltkollegen als Barbarisch zu bezeichnen. Betr. Andere Völker Durch die vielen Einwanderungswellen hat sich in Subarashi ein gewisses Maß an Toleranz entwickelt, die eigentlich dazu führt, daß man die Lebensgewohnheiten des anderen weitestgehend ignoriert, solange sie einen selbst nicht betreffen. Aber aus genau diesem Grund - und weil bisherige Völkerwanderungungen immer assimiliert wurden - halten sich die Bewohner Subarashis den anderen Völkern gegenüber zumindest kulturell überlegen - haben sie nicht das Beste aus jeder Kultur Myras übernommen? In ihrer durchaus arroganten Haltung definieren sie so ziemlich alle anderen Völker als Barbaren - auch wenn sie einzelnen Aspekten von deren Kultur oder aber einzelnen Personen durchaus Hochachtung entgegenbringen. Nicht zuletzt ergibt sich ihre Arroganz auch aus dem (nicht bewiesenen) Wissen, dem Stamme der halbgöttlichen Aegyr anzugehören. Im direkten Kontakt mit diesen Kulturen mildern sie oftmals ihr harsches Urteil etwas ab - gerade wenn es sich um Kulturen der Ordnung handelt, so daß die extremsten Meinungen sowieso eher im Kernland zu finden sind. Betr. Bofri Ein selbsternannter “Kaiser der Lichtwelt”. Legitimiert durch einen Höchstpriester des agressivsten Lichtgottes und selbsternannten Herren des Pantheon Chnum, dem geistigen Stellvertreter des von ihm ernannten Kaisers, spricht er permanent von Frieden für die Welt und meint doch nur Frieden und Macht für die Lichtwelt. Er bemüht sich um “Befreiung” und Befriedung von Licht- und Neutralreichen - unter anderem auch, indem er eine Festung, die ein dunkel angehauchtes Neutralreich kampflos (da vollkommen verweist) genommen hatte, als es dort niemanden mehr gab, der hätte Anspruch darauf erheben können - mit massivster Unterstützung erobert und hernach einem von ihm legitimierten Herrscher übergibt, der ihm daraufhin die Treue schwört. Auch ist er immer bemüht darum bedrängten Reichen zu helfen, solange sie Licht oder dem Licht nahe sind. Zwar findet er Zeit, einem nicht mehr existenten Midligur Hilfe zuzusagen, die dieses nicht benötigt, da die einzigen Schlachtenführenden Parteien dort Quadrophenia (Lichtligamitglied) und Bakanasan (LiFEmitglied) und Magier aus Rhyandi (LiFEmitglied Ysatinga) sind, aber einem vom Lifemitglied Ashdaira mit Unterstützung des Lifecorriganivorstehers Sartakis bedrohten Llyn-Dhu-Morth wird nicht einmal moralische Unterstützung zuteil - dafür sichert man den Agressor volle Unterstützung zu und fordert dazu auf diesem Großreich, daß ständig damit beschäftgt war, zu behaupten, seine Existenz währe von einem LDM gefährdet, daß über insgesamt 2 Städte, 3 Burgen und etwa 20.000 bis 25.000 Soldaten verfügte - gegenüber 6 Städten ungezählten Burgen und ca. 100.000 Soldaten - zu unterstützen und machte dies so geschickt, daß sich sogar Neutralreiche dazu hinreißen ließen, diesem flennenden Großreich Truppen und Gold zur Unterstützung zuzusenden, gegen einen Feind, der es nicht angriff, sondern sich nur zu wehr setzte. Und auch die Fälle, in denen der enge Kaiserberater und kaiserlichem Hofmagier Katuum mit seinem Elfengroßreich kleine unbedeutende Reiche (innerhalb der letzten 2 Jahre unter anderem Umntor und Vartimossa) einfach überrennt scheinen ihn nicht weiter zu berühren. Schön ist es von Frieden zu reden - schöner währe es, würde dieses Privileg den verschiedenen Gruppierungen etwas gleichmäßiger zuteil. Betr. Den Inquisitor Ein feiges Großmaul, das sich nur an Schwächeren vergreifen kann und die Finsterlinge, die ihm offensichtlich oder wahrscheinlich überlegen sind, tunlichst meidet. Er hält sich für wichtig genug, als daß ein Hochlord der Finsternis sich zu einem ihm genehmen Zeitpunkt zu einem ihm genehmen Platz begibt um ihm eines auf die Nase zu geben - in Wirklichkeit aber ist er nichts weiter als ein dummer kleiner Fanatiker ohne Rückhalt in der Lichtwelt. Zwar vielleicht mächtig, aber nicht so mächtig, wie er gerne vorgibt zu sein. Eigentlich gehört er eher zur Finsterniss, wenn er und seine Anhänger nicht gar so scheußlich singen würden. Betr. Mörderwabe auf Zhaketia Mörderwabe (ZA) * HER: Zardos, Hochlord der Finsternis und Herr der Mörderbienen * HST: Z'ar - Karcanon * PVZ: ? * Volk: Mörderbienen, Menschen und weitere Kreaturen der Finsternis * Kult: Seth und weitere Finstergötter * Info: Finsteres Imperium, welches nicht nur die Segmentsgrenzen Myras sondern auch Gebiete mitten in den Segmenten beherrscht. Zardos führt die DU (=Dunkle Union), das mächtige, weltumspannende Finsterbündnis. Über die Ursache für die Verringerung der Mörderbienenzahl in den einst undurchdringlichen Segmentsrändern und dessen Folgen für die Macht des Zardos kann nur spekuliert werden. In den Wissenschaften, im Krieg und in der Zauberei kann dieses Reich großes leisten, sollte es sich eines Tages entschließen, dies auch zu tun. Betr. Die Säulen der Finsternis Die tragenden Säulen der Finsternis sind die persönliche Freiheit des Einzelnen sowie die Ausübung von Macht - denn erst die Macht über das direkte Umfeld macht die eigene Freiheit erst möglich und garantiert ihren Erhalt. Man kann es vielleicht an einem Beispiel verdeutlichen: Auch ein Finsterling mag eine schöne Blume, die er im Garten erblickt. Nach Ansicht des Lichts müßte er diese nun zertreten, ausreisen und auf den Müll werfen. Aber er macht genau dies nicht. Er erfreut sich am Anblick der Blume. Aber er gibt sich damit nicht zufrieden. Er will sie haben. Er will sie besitzen, damit er sich immer an ihr erfreuen kann, wenn er möchte, damit ihm niemand vorschreiben kann, ob und wann er die Blume betrachtet oder vielleicht züchtet, um weitere Exemplare dieser wunderbaren Pflanze zu bekommen - und wenn er sie nicht haben kann, dann soll sie auch kein anderen haben. Betr. Das Verhalten der Finsternis Nichts ist für immer und nichts ist umsonnst. Ausser der Finsterniss ist nichts von Bestand. Alles wird einmal verlöschen und enden - was bleibt ist .... Nichts. Ein Finsterling weiß dies und so gehört Geduld zu seinen Tugenden - manschmal ein paar Jarhunderte oder gar einige Äonen - irgendwann wird das eintreten, das er sich erhofft. Im Gegensatz dazu der Lichtling, der alles Einsetzt was notwendig ist, um sein Ziel zu erreichen - und es dabei unwiederruflich verbraucht und verschwendet und damit auf seinen eigenen Untergang hinarbeitet - alles kostet und alles hat seinen Wert - das geht weit darüber hinaus, daß die Hilfe eines Finsterlings nur mit einer Gegenleistung zu erhalten ist, denn es bestimmt alle Aspekte des Seins. Auch die Aktivitäten der Lichtwelt kosten: Menschenleben, Ländereien, Völker, die Lebenskraft dieser Welt - die Finsterniss hat dies Begriffen, die Lichtwelt augenfällig nicht, ansonnsten würde sie nicht alles was sie in ihrem Besitz hat verschwenden um dann unter dem Deckmäntelchen des Lichts neue Resource zu erschließen.